kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Diana
Character Overview 'Diana '(ディアナ Diana) is the third of the Jupiter Sisters. She resides within Tenri Ayukawa. Personality In sharp contrast to the shy Tenri, Diana is confident and assertive. She is also intelligent and perceptive. However, while she seems to care about Tenri, she shows little regard for others. She is also rather selfish, as most of her actions are done for the benefit of herself or Tenri. She displays a degree of arrogance, seeing herself (as a divine being) as being superior to others. With regards to romance, Diana is surprisingly innocent, especially given her frequent attempts to pair Keima and Tenri. She claims not to have been alone with a man prior to meeting with Keima while Tenri is asleep, and seems to hold Tenri's kiss with Keima in some significance herself, as the two share Tenri's body. Appearance Diana's true appearance was never fully shown. A silhouette of her face is shown, however, indicating that she has long flowing hair. When she posses Tenri, her eyes became sharper, Tenri's hair color changes to dark blue and her pupils turned red. Abilities It is unknown how powerful Diana really is. Whenever she takes control of Tenri's body, Tenri's strength seems to to grow strong enough to halt an enraged Nora from using a big mace to crush Keima and cutting the hagoromo from Haqua easily. Diana is also very good at shogi, to the point of beating Nanaka and Keima easily (where both of them are experts). In the Omake, Diana told Tenri that she can also perform magic such as splitting the sea and controlling the weather. Background and Initial Appearance As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Diana was one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, this also trapped the Goddesses, who were released along with the spirits when the seal was broken. Diana headed back to Earth amongst the escaping spirits, who encountered Tenri Ayukawa and Keima Katsuragi within underground tunnels. As Tenri did not know the way out, she allowed Diana to enter her body in order to save Keima from the spirits. Shortly after the incident, Tenri and Keima moved separately and lost contact. Ten years later, Tenri returned, believing Keima would be able to help. Keima is initially unwilling to get involved, but Diana begins to take action to advance Keima and Tenri's relationship, and is initially mistaken for a runaway spirit, manifesting itself as a more confident version of Tenri. The 'spirit' was assigned to Nora, who attempted to chase the spirit out by killing Keima, forcing the two to ally, during which time her true identity was revealed. The day after evading Nora, Tenri moved into the house next to Keima. Plot Overview Meeting with Haqua At the end of the summer break, both Tenri and Haqua visits the Katsuragi house. Upon discovering Keima and Haqua together, Diana steps in to separate them. Diana and Haqua have a brief conflict, and Haqua discovers Diana's true nature. Although she is sceptical at first, Nora confirms the presence of a goddess within the human world. Nanaka Haibara Capture Attempting to defend Tenri from Nanaka's insults, Diana defeated her in a Shogi game. As a result, a gap opened within her heart, which Keima had to fill, and she began chasing Tenri for a rematch. In order to remove the spirit, Keima gained the cooperation of Diana to set up a scenario to restore Nanaka's confidence. However, Diana also discovered the nature of Keima's capture method, which causes minor disruption to the plan. Goddess Hunt After the capture of Nanaka's spirit, Diana consults Keima at night and reveals the existence of her sisters. Diana suspects that they may have, like her, hidden within a girl along with a runaway spirit, and that one or more of the girls that Keima had removed spirits from may also have a goddess. As a result, she asks Keima to help find her sisters by investigating the captured girls. Keima later arranges to speak with Diana and Haqua regarding the other goddesses. Unaware that Haqua would be attending, Diana sets up a date for Keima and Tenri. Upon meeting Haqua, Diana initially became angry with Keima and refused to appear. Upon overhearing Keima calling both her and Haqua egotistical, however, she and Haqua punished Keima by forcing him to have the date before discussing the goddess. Old Conquest Arc Shortly after Apollo is revealed, Diana appears outside Maijima Private High School, claiming to sense the presence of one of her sisters, although lacking any proof. After Kanon was stabbed, she showed concern for Apollo, and attempted to remove the blade. Her power was insufficient to do so alone, but she believed it was possible by working together with another one of her sisters. After explaining the meaning behind the symbol Apollo left in the sky and revealing the number of sisters, she went into hiding to avoid being discovered by Vintage. After Keima managed to bring another Goddess (Vulcan) and captured Fiore once more, Diana was surprised that Vulcan has grown wings while she hasn't despite Tenri being in love with Keima for 10 years, later Diana and Vulcan are able to break the spell that has been put into Kanon (Apollo) although she submerged afterwards. When Keima was talking with Haqua, Diana interrupts and asks Keima to kiss her so she can regains her powers like Vulcan did, and Diana also seems to know the reason why her powers have not returned as much as Vulcan has. Later Keima apologized to Diana for his unreliability and her affection increased a bit. This apology turned out to be just an act by Keima. Much later, When Ayumi and Chihiro left Keima's house, Diana enters the Katsuragi household and wants Keima to assemble her sisters immediately. When she summoned her sisters, although her sisters are happy about meeting each other, they ultimately fight each other for their hosts' sake (Much to Diana's expectation.) When Keima asked her to quell down her sisters, Daina only exclaims that Keima belongs to Tenri. Diana is also angered that her sisters have all received wings but only her yet Tenri's the first person Keima met. Later she and her sisters begins to called onto Apollo's oracle,with an unsuccessful result Keima looks back on what Apollo said to him about the fortune of the city. He wonders will happen in three days. Suddenly, he asks all the goddesses to return home. Mars is the first to refuse, but Keima tells her that the goddesses will only bring danger to their host if they roam around to much. He himself had enough with what almost happened to Kanon. Before Keima asks again, Diana asks him if she can help with anything. He replies that he will need the goddesses' powers soon, but for now, he wants the goddesses to take more care of their hosts. After Diana has finished talking to Keima, she returns to Tenri's bedroom, she states that she knows why she has no wings. She lays down and turns back to Tenri, where Tenri is confused about what was said. After the eve of the Mai-High festival, Diana comes to the Katsuragi household, asking Keima (who's having a bath) how are the goddesses hunt coming. Keima said that there's only one left. Diana then said to Keima that there's two more. Diana then walked into the bathroom and wants Keima to bring out her wings. Diana then said that she has fallen in love with Keima and her guilt is taking away Tenri's love. Diana then asks Keima to love Tenri first before she falls in love with Keima even more as she stripped herself (revealing that she's wearing a swimsuit) and enters in the bathtub. She finally goes back to Tenri as the latter becomes aware of the situation. Tenri suddenly submerged herself in the water, and out comes Diana. Diana tells Tenri that this is a great opportunity and saw Keima in which she quickly pushes Keima away calling him a pervert and tries to get out, in which she falls, and Tenri returns. Keima then ask Tenri and Diana to leave in which Diana tells Tenri not to leave and commanded her to get Diana's wings. Diana also blamed Tenri that because of her bashfulness, Diana has fallen in love with him. Diana also says that it is strange that Tenri despite loving him for 10 years and being neighbours, wouldn't Tenri want to talk with Keima more than her. Keima then agrees with Daina but quickly scolded her about how she always barge in his house unannounced and even if she were to barge in a bath, it would've been better if she was in a bath towel or naked. Diana replies that its too shameless and was quickly rebuked with no needing of contrivance Keima then said that in a sense, wearing a swimsuit can be even more shameless. Keima then said that Diana is self-destructing herself and scolds that she is adding useless noise to his plans but suddenly stopped and asked her and Tenri to leave the bathroom. Diana then returns to Tenri. Mai-High Festival Arc As Keima angrily curses that Vintage has wiped out the goddess hosts, Diana came and tell Keima that they did not. Diana said that she wasn't even targeted but she saw a Vintage member capturing Kanon and decides to lay low to prevent being found out. As she says how glad she is that Keima wasn't harmed, Haqua pulled her away, saying that Vintage only got her data loge and Tenri's "capture" was actually Nora's so they don't bother to find out. After finding out that Elsie was fine, Haqua says that Vintage's plan was to revive Old Hell....on Earth . As Haqua mentions that the rock at Maijima's coast is a gateway that links to East Fortress Greda; The final battleground of Almagemachina, Diana said that that's the place where she and her sisters performed the seal. After listening to Haqua's story about Vintage's plans, Diana then said that she will stop Vintage with the pride of the goddesses. Haqua then said that if the winged goddesses were stopped, how can she. And there might even be level 4 Weiss all over the place. Diana then got angry and says that the fate of humanity rests on her hands but Haqua said that she'll go since this is Hell's war. Kaime then silenced both of them and said that this is still not a war. If it escalates to one, no one will be able to stop it Keima then said that he will conquer Ayumi and that the goddesses are probably still alive since Vintage will kill them like with Kanon if they were a liablility. Haqua then said that its just he's guess while Keima said that it's still better than thier suicide mission. Keima then tries to get to Chihiro. Later at Tenri's room, Diana comments on how their only option now is to hide as Tenri kept silent. Later, Tenri whispers something about Keima to Diana, greatly shocking her. Later, Diana was shown to have grown wings and uses it to grab the recently awaken Mercury away and tells her sister that they have many things to do. Mercury complaons that it may be difficult as they both goes towards the Vintage hideout. Diana, along with Mercury, soon managed to defeat the Vintage agents and Weisses in the hideout and successfully freed her sisters and other conquest targets. Diana (while holding Minerva) and her sisters then cast a spell which annihilates the Vintage hideout. Later, Diana along with Vulcan and Minerva watched the performance from the stage lights. Heart of Jupiter Arc Sometime after the Festival, Diana arranged a sleepover for her sisters again and was fustrated by Minerva, Mars and Apollo's snacking habits. She took away the snack plater and tells them that it is important. Diana then said that this is about Keima and what should they do now. Apollo then said that the basis of this get-together is to lnow who will ultimately become Keima's lover as Mars said that she'll do what Yui wants while Vulcan frets how absurd for Keima to "seduce" all of the goddess hosts. Diana then says that this is a pre-planned crime and that Keima was going to reveal everything when all was over. Diana then says that there is no way the hosts will love Keima should they ever find out that Keima's in a six-timing relationship as she slipped her tea. Apollo, Mars and Minerva soon got into fighting agian as Apollo and Mars made fun of Minerva's choice of undergarment, Minerva repels them away as Diana tells them not to teach Minerva of these things. Minerva then used her powers to push the other two away as Diana tells them not to teach Minerva such immoral things and hugged Minerva. Diana then got flustered as Apollo shrugs it off agian but Diana refused and says what about Tenri's feelings while saying that they should punish Keima. Mercury(whose woken up) then tells her sisters that they should discuss this after Keima returns since the latter just embarked on a journey. Mercury then states that Ayumi is Keima's wife as the sisters say that the marriage was invalid and Mercury says that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife anyways. Relationships Tenri Ayukawa Despite their different natures, Tenri and Diana are very close. Diana acts as something of a guardian to Tenri, protecting her from threats, such as those posed by Nora and Nanaka. She also tries to make Tenri happy, which results in her attempting to develop her relationship with Keima Katsuragi, however this often results in embarrassment for Tenri, especially as this frequently inconvenience or even potentially harm Keima, something Tenri does not wish to do. When speaking to those who are unaware of her true identity, Diana, on some occasion, spoke as though she was Tenri, saying things her host would lack the courage to say, however what she says tends not to match up with Tenri's feelings. Diana can also be quite demanding and this act scares Tenri sometimes. Keima Katsuragi Diana is initially cold towards Keima, despite her attempts to develop Tenri's relationship with him. However, after he proves capable of driving away Nora, she begins to trust him to protect Tenri. She continues to attempt to get Keima into a relationship with Tenri, both to restore her own power and make Tenri happy. She does not approve of Keima's method of removing runaway spirits, calling him a playboy. She made attempts of forcing him to be monogamous with Tenri, however she developed feelings of her own for Keima. She finally admits her feelings to Keima but asks him to love Tenri before she falls in love with him more. Haqua du Lot Herminium Initially Diana and Haqua, despite being somewhat similar, were in conflict. Both had feelings for Keima and that they were unwilling to admit. Their initial encounter began with both of them trying to get him away from the other. The two seemed to bond when they forced Keima to a have date with both them at the same time. When motivated, they seem to work well together. Apollo Apollo and Diana seem to be quite close - Diana seems to be very worried for her older sister after she was stabbed, and uses very respectful language. However, due to the frequency of Mars and Apollo fighting with each other, Diana tends to get fustrated. Vulcan Diana also respects Vulcan just as much she does for her other elder sister. Mars Diana like all of her sisters, also respects Mars. However, due to the frequency of Mars and Apollo fighting with each other, Diana tends to get fustrated. Minerva Diana is shown to be very protective of Minerva. Trivia * When Diana is in control of Tenri's body, her eyes become sharp. The pupil color also change from black to dark red. * The name Diana comes from the Roman goddess Diana. * The mythological Diana swore herself to chastity, and was a protector of virgins and women. Diana also acts as a protector for Tenri, but has little experience in romance herself. * In mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins. * Diana, judging by her personality and hostility to Keima, is a Tsundere Character. * Diana thinks Keima as an Embodiment of Callousness. * The ending card of The World God Only Knows season II episode 8 was an image that included Tenri and Diana. Quotes *(Whispers to self/Tenri) "...Tenri, you dummy...Why'd you kiss that guy?...Because...It was my first..." ''(Chapter 77, p.15) *(To Keima) ''"Katsuragi-san....Won't you kiss me..?" ''(Chapter 138, p18 and Chapter 139, p1) *(To Keima) ''"Tenri has yearned for you for the past 10 years!!..Her love wouldn't lose to anyone!!" (Chapter 139,p.4) *(To Apollo and Mars) ''"Hey you two ! Stop teaching Minerva depraved things !" ''(Chapter 190, p5) Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess